


Softly Biting

by Gemi, S_V



Series: The Oshiro Brothers [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Twincest, as in EXTREMELY DUBIOUS, this was posted for our one (1) fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_V/pseuds/S_V
Summary: In his youth, Takehiko was more daring.Before it was trained out of him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Oshiro Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Softly Biting

For a moment, Takehiko thought he’d gotten away with it. He really did. He’d been careful, had gone through the backdoor to their walled in garden, where he’d managed to disable the security system in less than the three seconds it took before the alarm was sounded. It was early enough that the servants in the mansion wouldn’t be up and about yet. No one to see him as he slipped through the garden and into the darkened building.

Yes, for that moment, he really thought that he was home free. That he could make it to his room, take a nice shower, then get into his own bed and catch a few hours of sleep.

Then a hand closed around his wrist, a hand as familiar to him as his own, because it was identical to his. Takehiko didn’t have time to even yelp before he was pulled into a shadowy corner, and besides, it wouldn’t have done him any good. He still bit down on his lower lip to stifle the urge.

“You had me worried,” it was a soft tone, gentle in the blame it was draping heavily across Takehiko’s shoulders as an equally well-known body pressed against his. Takehiko’s stomach twisted, guilt lacing through him and making him drop his head. Press down, until he could rest it against his twin’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he murmured, both meaning it and not. Not sorry for having stayed out. Sorry that Takuma caught him. They both knew what he meant.

Arms closed around him, pushing and nudging and maneuvering until his back was against the wall and he was cornered. Thoroughly trapped, Takuma’s very presence an intimate cage, cutting him off from the rest of the world while keeping him close,  _ so close _ .

Takehiko went willingly, going pliant and letting himself be moved, leaning into it. It was terrifying, constricting, but it was also familiar, and it was so easy to just slump against his brother and breathe in his scent. And maybe, just maybe, if he did… if he pressed close, and  _ stayed _ close, and let Takuma do whatever he wanted, then just  _ maybe _ he could avoid the situation escalating. They could just stay here. Like this. This was nice.

This was not enough for Takuma. His brother nudged at him again, this time underneath his jaw, and Takehiko knew it meant he was supposed to look up. Somewhat desperately, he snuggled closer instead, pressing his face against his brother’s neck, and Takuma made a fond sound, stroking the back of his head. Then he dug his fingers into the short hair there, grasping and pulling, wrenching Takehiko’s face up.

Takehiko couldn’t help but make a small face as his twin’s eyes immediately went to the spot on his neck where he  _ knew _ there was a hickey. He’d tried hiding it, had pulled his collar askew on purpose to cover as much as he could, but Takuma knew Takehiko’s body as well as he knew his own. Of course he’d notice.

It wasn’t even like it had meant anything. Just a one night stand, a cute guy who had been looking at Takehiko like- like he was a  _ person _ , who had asked him questions, had been interested in getting to know him. Who’d seen  _ him _ , not his family name, or worse, a possession. Granted, the most valued possession in the world, but still an item, something to be owned, to be hidden away from the world and treasured alone, in the safety behind locked doors and closed windows.

… Maybe it had meant a little. Not romantically, though. Just for Takehiko’s feeling of freedom, of rebellion. And now, as his brother’s arms tightened around him, golden chains that kept him comfortably trapped, Takehiko knew what little sense of independence he’d managed to gain was about to be stripped from him. He’d never really had it in the first place, had just been fooling himself, but Takuma was going to remind him.

“Who?” again, the voice was soft, Takuma’s eyes fixated on Takehiko’s neck when he dared look up. He was holding him tighter, pressing him just that bit harder against the wall, revealing that he was more upset than he let on. Takehiko hated upsetting him. He averted his eyes and told his twin the name of the guy he’d gone home with.

That wasn’t enough for Takuma, either. Fingers dug into Takehiko’s spine, making him shiver and arch his back, pressing closer to Takuma with a soft exhale. He was hyper aware of the hand travelling from his short hair to the side of his neck, tugging away the futile attempt Takehiko had made to hide the hickey.

And then Takuma was pressing in impossibly closer, and Takehiko automatically leaned his head back and to the side, baring his throat. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, breath hitching as Takuma licked along the hickey, a burning spot where every other point of contact between them was a simmering ember. The places his twin  _ wasn’t _ touching felt cold, almost numb, like Takehiko couldn’t truly exist outside of Takuma’s touch. He hated it, yet he still shuddered and allowed Takuma to press closer.

“I love you,” Takuma whispered, breath hot against the wet stripe he’d licked across Takehiko’s skin. Takehiko ground his teeth together, kept his arms along his sides, but tipped his head back just a bit further. Resistance, acceptance, they were bleeding together, condensing into just here and now. Just him and Takuma. Always just the two of them.  _ Together _ , for better or for worse.

Takehiko gasped when Takuma bit him. The hickey was already somewhat sore, this new assault aggravating the hurt. And Takuma wasn’t being gentle about it, very clearly aiming to cover the entire area, to create a bruise over the other. To mark what was his, and stake a claim. Takehiko made a thin noise of distress in the back of his throat, squirming once before Takuma shifted and pressed their hips together. That made Takehiko still, as his twin had known it would; he didn’t want to- to cause something. To make friction, or give pressure, or- or anything like that.

Takuma knew that. Takuma also knew that  _ Takehiko _ knew that he knew, and he seemed to rejoice in it. As blunt teeth dug mercilessly into his skin, Takehiko shivered more violently, aware that his breath was coming faster but unable to help but gasp through parted lips. His fingers twitched, arms shaking, and then he gave in and brought them up to cling to the soft fabric of his brother’s shirt. He didn’t push away - didn’t dare to, knew it would do him no good - but the wall behind him wasn’t doing enough to stabilize him. He needed this, this hold, to keep himself grounded. Takehiko hated how helpless it made him feel.

Takuma loved it. He made a pleased noise, biting down once more and giving the growing bruise a hard suck before he kissed the abused skin he’d been working over. Takehiko had no doubts that he was now sporting a much more aggressive mark, bigger and darker, fully covering the previous hickey and hiding it completely. It made him feel sick, like something had just been taken from him, like this new bruise was a collar around his throat. His breath shivered as it left him, bordering on a dry and soundless sob, and Takuma leaned back enough to be able to meet his eyes once more.

“I love you,” he repeated, brushing his thumb over the hickey he’d left before pressing down on the sore skin, and Takehiko gave a small hiss. That definitely hurt. He was worried his neck was going to look like he’d been mauled by something, sending Takuma the deepest scowl he felt like he could get away with. Then he froze when Takuma leaned in once more, realizing he’d yet to drop his hands when they got caught between them. Lips nudged his own, hot and wet and pulled into the smile Takehiko detested.

“You never say it back,” his twin murmured, and Takehiko swallowed, repressed the urge to lick his lips as doing that would mean he’d also be licking Takuma’s. He could  _ feel _ the smile grow, and knew his brother was aware of exactly what he’d been thinking.

“I don’t have to,” he said, and it felt like admitting defeat. Takuma’s lips, still smirking as they claimed his, tasted like failure, like giving up. Takehiko returned the kiss in some attempt to chase away the bitter flavour.

They both knew he wouldn’t say it. That he didn’t love his twin like  _ that _ , like Takuma wanted him to. That he still loved him in some other, just as twisted way, a way that kept him from fleeing, from trying harder to stop this.

He didn’t  _ have _ to say that he loved Takuma; his every action showed it. Takuma had him trapped, and Takehiko hated it yet allowed it, and that spoke more true than any words ever could.

Takuma was still smiling as he broke the kiss, nipping playfully at Takehiko’s lips and reverently tracing light touches along his bruised neck. Takehiko allowed it, leaning in and letting his brother take more of his weight, suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted. He melted when Takuma rubbed between his shoulder blades, sighing with a contentment that made him feel sick, made him want to scream and thrash and claw at the mark Takuma had left on him. He didn’t, just kept close, where it was safe, yet where it was the most dangerous.

“Come on, you should shower. I’ll walk you to your room,” Takuma said, voice brooking no argument, and Takehiko couldn’t have made one anyways. He just nodded, and when Takuma kept an arm around him, kept him close as they started walking, he didn’t protest despite how he hated it. It was familiar, after all.

[Great art by the utterly amazing LineCrosser!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358868/chapters/50720630)


End file.
